Fate: False Hassan of the Burning Candle
Profile: Identity: To become a Hassan-I-Sabbah, his True Name was forsaked. However due to the origin of his title, he was given the moniker of False Hassan of the Burning Candle. This is due to the organisation he was in. However as a Hassan, he was not the most ideal due to his nature to be very flashy. But he could be considered as one of the most powerful in his organisation's history. Appearance: Appearance: Physical Appearance: His Build is very average, possessing neither muscles of being too big or too small. He is neither handsome or ugly. He is just average. Underneath his mask, he possess a rather average looking face that is quite thin. Clothing: Hassan of the Burning Candle wears a skull mask similar to Hassans but he dresses very flamboyant rather than black or dark colors to hide. He normally wears a suit that has red, orange or white colors. Personality: As an assassin that hides in plain sight, he can be very communicative and joyful if he wants to. He can adapt to how the people he is talking to. However as his actual self, False Hassan of the Burning Candle is pretty emotionless. He lives to obey his commands and to accomplish them no matter what. Class/Personal Skills: # Projectile (Daggers) - Rank C # Presence Concealment - Rank A (He is capable of hiding in plain sight even while wearing very flamboyant clothing. ) # Mana Burst (Flames) - Rank C (He can infuse any small weapons with fire. He can control his flames extremely easily as well) # Calm and Collected - Rank B (Never gets bewildered, always calm.) # Human Observation - Rank C (He uses this to understand the targets and crowd to blend in) # Self-Modification - Rank C++ (Although he has no real understanding of his own body, he manage to fused all forms of magic, parts of divine beings and even mythical weapons into his hands. He can modify his hands to strengthen it even further) Abilities: False Hassan of the Burning Candle normally does not fight in close combat, rather he sneak attacks. Making use of his presence concealment, he attacks his targets not noticing him before disappearing into the crowd. He also normally wears human skin mask or similar masks in order to hide in plain side without revealing his true face. In close combat, False Hassan will try to get close to his enemies in order to use his Noble Phantasm. He possess decent fighting skills but as his equipment is not on par with most weapons in the Thrones of Heroes, his weapons are usually treated as disposable as parrying or striking a Servant results in breakage. However due to his Mana Burst, he can fight quite well still. Due to a side effect of his creation of his miracle, False Hassan has hands that cannot be destroyed by most Noble Phantasm and requires powers above Anti-Country. It also allows him to be immune to all flames and high temperature. Equipment: # Needles (Easily destroyed by burning it, leaving no trace) # Switch Blade (He carries a bunch of them. Might not be the strongest but due to Mana Burst and it's resistance to heat allows it to be an effective weapon) # Noble Phantasm: # Zabaniya: Gorging Incineration Relationships: Roles in Stories: Trivia: Quotes: Category:Fate: Assassin